Ferris Wheel Magic
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When the local carnival is in town, Ray and Allie decide to go spend a relaxing evening enjoying the festivities and enjoying each other's company. But then they run across an old woman who gives them a pair of bracelets and later on they get stuck on the Ferris Wheel. Causing a very romantic situation with a creature realm influence. A Rallie (Ray x Allie) fanfic. Read & Review!


Ferris Wheel Magic

The local carnival was in town and Allie thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get some relaxation time with Ray since Gabe was out on a family vacation in the woods.

"Do you wanna go to the carnival today? I hear the hypnotism guy is there this year and he's the same guy who made Gabe believe he was a chicken for the entire time." Allie asked Ray as they walked back to Ray's house after school.

Ray nodded his head, "Sure. Just let me call up my mom to let her know that we're gonna go to the carnival for the day and then we can head out."

So Ray called up his mother to tell her of their plans to head for the carnival for the day and was given permission to go. After that they headed straight to the carnival, which took around half an hour before they finally got there.

"So what do you wanna do first? We got some time to kill before the hypnotism show starts." Ray asked Allie as they got their bracelets for the rides.

Allie thought about that for a second and finally smiled saying, "Why don't we check out the vendors here this year. I've heard from school that there is a great booth that sells arm bracelets that match two people."

So they headed into the long rows of venders searching for this particular booth that sold bracelets until they finally found it at the very end of the hall. It was ran by an old woman who looked to be the age of Master Jaha that wore an old cloak and smelled like dried up roses.

"Are you young love birds enjoying the carnival so far?" She asked as Ray and Allie walked up to her stall.

Ray and Allie blushed simultaneously at the old woman's comment, Allie spoke up first to her though. "We're not a couple, but we're friends. This is an interesting booth that you run here though, I've never really seen you before in the past years I've come here."

"That's because I just moved into this town. Call it a life's pursuit so to speak, I've always wanted to live here and now that I've received the help that I needed I'm finally here." The old woman chuckled as Ray and Allie became entranced by a pair of bracelets that laid right in front of them.

Ray picked one up, "Wow...this bracelet is so well made and the edging in the metals are so different from anything I've ever seen."

"That bracelet and its partner are called "_**The Lovers.**_" They've been worn by many couples through the years and will only stay with a couple if the feelings between them are true and mutual." The old woman sighed as she sat down on the small chair she had.

Ray and Allie looked at each other with slightly blushed faces, the old woman caught the looks between them and smiled.

"I can feel that you two have known each other for a very long time. So I'll tell you what: I'll let you two have the bracelets and you'll know for a fact if you two feel the same way for each other." She said as she locked the bracelets onto Allie and Ray's arms.

Allie looked at her arm and back up at the woman, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon, now go and enjoy the carnival together." The old woman said as she got back to her work behind the stall with her other products.

As they walked away and were sure that the old woman was out of ear distance, Allie leaned in towards Ray. "What the heck was that all about?"

"I don't know, but we got some bracelets out of it for free." Ray shrugged, "Let's just go and enjoy the festival, so what do you want to do now?"

Pushing the old woman out of her thought process, Allie finally smiled and pointed to the Ferris Wheel. "Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel together?"

"It's been a year since I've last been on one of those, sure why not." Ray agreed as they walked to the giant spinning wheel.

On the way there they caught some posters being posted on the poles around them that read: "_**The scheduled Hypnotism show has been cancelled due to a medical emergency.**_"

Allie sighed loudly, "Oh that's just perfect. And here I thought we'd be able to watch some more comedy this year."

"We still have the other rides and events Allie. Things will still be amazing, I just know it." Ray reassured her as they got seated on the Ferris Wheel.

When the wheel started to spin around, they finally reached the top when something unexpected happened. The Wheel broke down.

"Well that's unexpected..." Allie shook her head as they sat side by side at the very top motionless.

Ray nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I've never really seen this happened before in the past couple of years. It's probably just a glitch in the system, we'll get to spinning around in no time."

For a while they stayed silent for a while until finally Ray started up the conversation again, "What do you think the old woman meant when she talked about these bracelet?"

"Oh now you want to talk about it? I think what she meant was our relationship will determine if these bracelets work for us or not. But the way she spoke about them you'd almost think that she's a witch or something." Allie replied gazing at her own bracelet on her arm.

A voice shouted up to the people on the Ferris Wheel, "The repairs are being done right now on the system and we should have you all down here in a few more hours!"

Everyone on the wheel groaned and to Ray's surprise, Allie leaned her head onto his shoulder. "This is gonna be interesting to say the least..." She said to Ray with her eyes closed.

Ray blushed slightly, "Yeah... it sure is..."

So for a while they didn't talk about the bracelets and just enjoyed a slight nap together on top of the wheel until someone behind yelled, "The stars are coming out!"

Ray and Allie woke up and they both gazed up at the newly lit stars in the sky, Allie caught her breath and smiled. "Wow...that's really beautiful...and we even got the best view."

"I know... It's perfect." Ray replied as he leaned his head on top of hers, "Kinda makes you appreciate being stuck up here in the first place."

Allie chuckled, "Yeah and it makes you kinda unwind and relaxed at the same time."

Whether they realized it or not, they were slowly growing closer and closer together. With feelings brewing inside of them they couldn't handle it any longer and they slowly turned their heads towards each other.

Finally, without any words involved they moved closer and kissed softly on the lips. It was such a pure kiss that after they parted they leaned against each other again to look at the beautiful starlit sky again.

"Where-where did that come from?" Ray asked Allie breathlessly.

Allie blushed, "I was gonna ask you the same thing..."

That's when they noticed that something had changed about their bracelets, because now they were more like arm bands and had Kaijudo creature realm symbols embedded on it.

"That wasn't how they were before. What happened to them? Now they look like Kaiju gauntlets..." Allie said examining their matching arm bands.

That's when it hit them. That old woman wasn't an old woman at all, she was actually Empress Gregoria in disguise the entire time.

"I wonder why she gave us these..." Allie wondered as she touched Ray's arm band which suddenly glowed along with hers that only they could see as a special message played that was recorded.

Empress Gregoria was there in front of them with a gleeful tone about her, "Greetings Earthling creatures, I thought as a generous thank you for bringing back our glorious monarchs to our realms I would give you the twin arm bands of the lovers. They'll help you regenerate your mana and keep you in touch with each other wherever you go. You can contact each other with the touch of the light civilization symbol and can teleport to them with the touch of the darkness symbol. But before you could active these arm bands you needed to establish that connection of love. Which you have if you are watching this message. Anyways, good luck on your journey to becoming Master Duelists."

And with that the message was gone and the Ferris Wheel started rolling down again. Ray and Allie walked out of the seat and looked back up at the stars together.

"So it was her magic that kept us up there for that long... Wow. But I'm glad she did or else we wouldn't have seen such a beautiful night sky and shared that...Kiss." Ray said as they started to head out of the Carnival and back home with Allie.

Allie stretched her arms, "Yeah I know what you mean, but it was sad that we didn't do anything else at the carnival."

"I think we got a lot accomplished today." Ray replied as he intertwined his fingers with hers and smiled.

Smiling at each other, they continued to walk down the street back to their homes. Hand in hand with the magic given upon them from Gregoria and the magic of the Ferris Wheel still fresh in their memory .


End file.
